Koneko Miyamoto
Koneko Miyamoto '(ネコ 宮本茂 ''Miyamoto Koneko), also known as her Hero name '''Siam Ese, is a U.A. student of Class 1-A, training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Koneko is an above average height teenager with white puffy hair that is black on the tips, with two puffs resembling cat ears. She also has round, baby blue eyes. Due to her mixed heritage, her skin is mostly Asian, with a small trace of Egyptian. Personality Koneko is a hyperactive, carefree, and loving girl who gets very loud when excited (which is 90% of the time), making her essentially a double-edged sword of a friend. She is very friendly and energetic. She tends to have an erratic pattern of speech, often swapping, mixing, or outright replacing sounds and syllables with others. Ever since she has known about the team of four, she has always wanted to become a member of the Wild, Wild Pussycats. She particularly looks up to Ragdoll, her favorite of the team. In fact, her Hero costume bears a striking resemblance to the Pussycat costumes, obviously with a different color and minor differences. Abilities Overall Abilities Enhanced Agility: Due to her cat lineage, she can move as swiftly as a cat. High Pain Tolerance: Due to her quirk's drawback, she has gained a high resistance to piercing pain. Quirk Claws (爪 Tsume): Koneko's quirk allows her to release and contract cat-like claws from the tips of her fingers. The length can be controlled manually, and durability depends on the amount of proteins she consumes. If she consumes enough, the can become as hard as graphene. However, it splits her skin, causing pain to Miyamoto. Super Moves * Claw Extension (クロー拡張 Kurō kakuchō): This move allows Konkeo to extend her claws to 30 cm (1') sword-like blades. * Kitty Climb (キティクライム Kitikuraimu): By barely extending her claws 1 cm (.4"), Koneko can "dig" into a surface and climb up it. This can even be done on a ceiling. Trivia * In Class 1-A, her data is as follows: ** Student No. 20. ** 9th in the Entrance Exam. ** 9th in the Quirk Apprehension Test. ** 9th in mid-term exams. ** 9th in current grades. * She is the same height as Shika Kakuji. * The number 9 is present in many of her statistics, dates, etc. Coincidentally, this is done nine times (the kanji for nine in her name, September-the ninth month of the year, 9- the day she was born in the month, 9'0%, 15'9 cm, and as seen above in her Class 1-A data). ** This is a reference to the common misconception that cats have nine lives. * She shares the same birthday as Itsuka Kendo. * Her favorite foods are fish, turkey (practically all food that are birds, too), and ice cream. ** She also has no objections eating rodents, amphibians, reptiles, insects, and rabbits. *** These are all due to her cat lineage, barring the ice cream. * She is really good friends with Mina Ashido, most likely due to their sociability overlapping nearly one-to-one. Category:Females Category:Class 1-A (Chris) Students Category:Characters Category:Miyamoto Family Category:Characters from Outside Japan Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Mutants Category:U.A. High Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Students